Puckleberry Shuffle
by WhenTheWorldComesDown
Summary: Ten song ipod shuffle, maybe leave a review if you liked it?


**A/N:** So seeing the trailer for the Superbowl episode has inspired me to write a quick Puckleberry fic. I've never written for them before so I'm just going to do this quick iPod shuffle thing to see if people think I write the characters well.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Glee.

**1-Beautiful – Goldfrapp**

Puck thought that she was one of very few beautiful girls. Plenty of girls were pretty, hot or cute but very few were as beautiful as Rachel. She looked stunning, even when she was upset over something idiotic that Finn had done. She was always beautiful and He hated that she didn't realize this. He wanted to show her just how amazingly gorgeous she was, that no other girl in the school could hold a candle to her. He wanted to do what her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend never bothered to do. He wanted to make her feel beautiful.

**2-On The Floor – All-American Rejects**

He couldn't believe that Rachel had just gone back to Finn like that. He gave her everything she wanted, didn't try to push her farther than she was ready for and watched her Broadway shit with her. All Finn had to do was bound over like a dumb puppy and smile at her and all was forgiven. She had even given him the 'Let's be friends speech'. That was twice now that she'd dumped him for Finn. When would she realize that Finn only wanted her when he couldn't have her. He'd given her love and she still wanted more.

**3-Stripper – Soho Dolls**

Rachel couldn't believe she was doing this. Yes, she had promised Noah that she would perform a strip-tease for him on his birthday, but she was kinda drunk when she promised him so surely it doesn't count. But he'd said please, and that was worth a reward in itself and they had been together for almost a year. She also secretly liked that he was so open about how attractive he found her, even if she couldn't see why, Noah told her she was beautiful every day. And when he stares at her with that look of awe in his face, it's really easy to believe that she is.

**4-Forget You – Cee Lo Green**

He watched Rachel fawning gall over Finn as he did some ridiculous dance move during rehearsals. What does Finn have that he doesn't? Yeah, he's an ass but he doesn't mess about with Rachel's feelings like Finn does, he was always honest with her. He always wanted her, not just when he couldn't have her. But Rachel wanted some fairy tale magical high school romance with the Golden Boy and Puck was just the asshole that used to slushie her every day. But he'd changed, he'd changed for her. He stopped throwing people in dumpsters and apologized for everything he had done to her bit it still wasn't enough, she still wanted perfect Finn. Well, fuck Finn and fuck her too.

**5-Light Me Up – The Pretty Reckless**

One thing that he always loved about Rachel was that she did what she wanted, she wore those ridiculous animal cardigans and used those big words and she didn't care what anyone thought or said about it. She was always herself, and because of that, she managed to get from him what no other girl ever had. His respect.

**6-Buzzin' – Shwayze **

They were at the annual summer block party the summer before their senior year, Puck was standing near the barbecue and Rachel was sitting with her fathers. He followed her when she went to go to the bar. She had been staring at him all day and he wanted to know why. Rachel tried to laugh it off, telling him he was just dreaming. Puck knew she was lying; her eyes always gave her away. He smirked at her and grabbed a pen from the bar and wrote his number on her arm. Puck leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "That's in case you ever want to do more than look, there are four other senses."

**7-Mine – Taylor Swift**

Noah had taken her out to a lake near the outskirts of Lima. He told her that his dad brought him there when he was younger on the weekends and taught him how to fish. They just sat there for hours, lying cuddled into each other on the hood of his truck. It was well after two in the morning before they spoke. He didn't know how to do this; he didn't know how to tell her that he loved her, to say that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. So he said nothing, he just kissed her forehead, but she knew, she didn't need long speeches or romantic declarations. She just needed him.

**8-Maps – Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

Rachel Berry was quitting Glee Club. She was sick of being treated as if she didn't matter. Santana and Quinn made completely out of line and bitch comments without any repercussions and if she dared to say anything back Mr. Schue was right on at her, giving her into trouble and humiliating her in front of the whole club. Not even her boyfriends stuck up for her and well, none of them were even her friend. She was sick of being alone in a room full of people, it was even worse than being alone by herself. It was Puck who asked her not to quit, "They might not love you, like you or even appreciate you as half as much as they should but I do, so stay, for me. I promise I'll make sure Satan and Quinn stop harassing you. Just stay."

**9-Need You Now – Lady Antellbum**

E didn't know why he was calling Rachel. They didn't even speak anymore, not after the kiss that destroyed her relationship with Finn. He was sitting in his room strumming his guitar like he did most nights, just sitting thinking about her, wondering if she was thinking about him. If she feels about him they way he does about her. It's late, after one in the morning but he needs to talk to her, needs to hear her voice. He wants her to call him Noah and tell him to go to sleep because they have school tomorrow, to say something so completely Rachel Berry that he'll do what she says because her overly responsible ways and big words make him smile. She'll make him feel better without even realizing anything is wrong. He needs her.

**10-Turn It Up - Pixie Lott**

Rachel was finished with Finn, she didn't love him anymore, not like she used to. He was still the same guy, sweet, nice and completely clueless. It really wasn't him, it was her, she had changed, she had realized that she deserved more. More than someone who didn't acknowledge her in front of the other jocks and who argued with her when she tried to show him affection in public. She had realized that it wasn't working anymore when she saw Noah helping Becky pick her things up from the floor after Kurofsky knocked them out of her hands. That definitely wouldn't help his reputation and he knew it, just like he knew dating her would leave him open to ridicule every day. But he helped Becky and dated her despite of that. He was a better man than anyone gave him credit for and Rachel was determined to make him her man.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>


End file.
